<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Me (IwaOi) by moonasahi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913601">Love Me (IwaOi)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonasahi/pseuds/moonasahi'>moonasahi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anime, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Crying, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Haikyuu - Freeform, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, IwaOi Week, M/M, School, Secret Crush, Self-Worth Issues, Song Lyrics, Tears, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, anime angst, fight, insecure Oikawa, iwaoi - Freeform, oikawa pov mostly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:35:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonasahi/pseuds/moonasahi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa has a crush on his best friend and teammate Iwaizumi. However, Iwaizumi is unaware of his feelings and gets a girlfriend. Oikawa also questions his self worth.</p><p>
  <i>"When everyone else around them had noticed his overly obviously flirting, him getting flustered, his very so clear crush on him. Maybe he was ignoring it. He probably was ignoring it to be honest. It wouldn’t baffle him if he was. He wasn’t enough for him. His shitty, trashy, fucked up ass didn’t deserve someone like him".</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Me (IwaOi)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on the song "You're so fucking mean to me"<br/>You don't need to listen to the song but this contains lyrics from it.<br/>Hope you enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi talking to their teammates before walking over to them, trying not to show the emotions that had come over him a few minutes ago, his eyes still red from before.  They couldn’t know, they couldn’t know how his heart was being torn apart every day that he spent with them, specifically his Iwa-chan. How he couldn’t bare him seeing him as a mere friend. How he’d cry every day in bed wishing he loved him back and how he’d fallen for the temperamental, cold, emotionless spiker. </p><p>“Yahoo”, his voice cracked in between, he cursed under his breath hoping no one noticed. He, however, got an eyebrow raise from the spiker to which he replied to with just a smile, speaking up,<br/>
“Catching a cold I guess, the weathers changing you know”.<br/>
<br/>
—<br/>
<br/>
Of course they were walking home together and of course his demeanor towards him was the same as before. They walked back in comfortable silence, exchanging a few words every now and then, finally after fifteen grueling minutes they made it to his house and he quickly said his goodbyes and ran inside. He couldn’t face him anymore that day.<br/>
<br/>
—<br/>
<br/>
<i>‘Shittykawa’ ‘Trashykawa’ ‘Assykawa’</i><br/>
<br/>
The words wouldn’t leave his mind. Was that what he really thought of him? Was he really that terrible in his eyes? He would’ve never thought of stuff like this before but since he’d realised his feelings for his friend he wouldn’t let go of the thought.</p><p><i>I wish I never met you<br/>
Cause then I wouldn't want you this bad<br/>
And you're so fucking selfish it's sad<br/>
But I guess everyone is, everyone is. </i><br/>
<br/>
How couldn’t he realize how much he loved him? All those hints he left every now and then. How <i>dense</i> was he. Or does he ignore it because he didn’t want anyone like that with him. Did he hate him? Did he disgust him? Oikawa felt a tear slip from his eye before it hit the pillow. Why did he have to do this to himself? Why did he even think of him like that?<br/>
<br/>
—<br/>
<br/>
<i>I wish I could forget you<br/>
Cause all you do is make me so mad<br/>
And I'm so fucking restless it's bad<br/>
But I guess everyone is, everyone is. </i></p><p>Two weeks later Iwaizumi introduces Oikawa to his girlfriend. His <i>girlfriend</i>. He tried to suppress a scoff. How could he do this to him? When everyone else around them had noticed his overly obviously flirting, him getting flustered, his very so obvious crush on him. Maybe he was ignoring it. He probably was ignoring it to be honest. It wouldn’t baffle him if he was. He wasn’t enough for him. His shitty, trashy, <i>fucked</i> up ass didn’t deserve someone like him.<br/>
<br/>
—<br/>
<br/>
<i>You so fucking mean to me I can't understand why<br/>
I just can't say goodbye<br/>
To you, to you<br/>
I don't wanna leave but I'm sick and I'm so tired<br/>
I'm not being loved back<br/>
I'm dumb, I'm dumb</i></p><p>He just watched them. Flirting, kissing, hugging, and being so intimate with each other. He was the one who should’ve been there, not her. It’d been a week now and the way she looked at him wasn’t even that special. Why did he still like her? Why was he doing this to himself? Plus didn’t she have a different two weeks ago? </p><p>He wanted to run. Get away from him. Never see him and never come back to him. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t throw a tantrum, he had to practice. His teammates needed him. He just got back after his injury and couldn’t leave again but it was just so fucking <i>tiring</i> to watch them every day.<br/>
<br/>
—<br/>
<br/>
<i>So maybe if you told me that you really want to see me<br/>
Maybe if you acted like the boys upon my tv<br/>
That would be enough 'cause I just wanna feel your love<br/>
Maybe if you bought me flowers just a couple daisies</i></p><p>He started getting her gifts, showering her with his love every day.  He’d been ignoring his best friend for so long. He had lost him. Lost him to a woman that was receiving every inch of his love. His members had noticed him on the edge lately, screaming at everyone that’d miss a spike or receive. Every time Iwaizumi tried to talk to him he’d just shove past him, going straight home after practice and shutting himself in. </p><p>He envisioned himself there instead, in his arms, going on dates, them being together and so so close. All he wanted was for him to acknowledge his feelings but he couldn’t tell him now. Not when he was so happy with her. Not when he finally saw him smile.</p><p><i>Maybe if you called me up and told me that you loved me<br/>
That would be enough 'cause I just wanna feel your love</i><br/>
<br/>
—<br/>
<br/>
The next week was a mess. Oikawa was on the edge like the previous week and Iwaizumi just missing, not attending school or their practices. </p><p>“Oikawa-san do you know where Iwaizumi-san is” Matsukawa asks from behind.</p><p>Oikawa hadn’t even noticed his absence; he’d been so absorbed in his own emotions. Worry started eating him up. Iwaizumi never missed practice no matter what the situation was. Where was he? </p><p>“I’ll go check on him after practice” he says, trying to keep his cool, not wanting to worry his lower classmen. He’d been acting shitty enough already.</p><p>He ran all the way to his friend’s house, letting himself in, knowing he was welcome today as he was since they were little. He went straight to Iwaizumi’s room on the upper floor and knocked on the door. </p><p>“Iwa-chan?” he questioned, trying to open the door which was unfortunately locked.<br/>
<br/>
“Iwa-chan, its Oikawa.”  He said in his little sing song voice, holding his previous emotions back, forgetting everything and just wanting to see him.<br/>
After a few more minutes of Oikawa speaking from the other side of the door he heard the click of the lock and the door moving. He moved aside and peeked in to see Iwaizumi wrapped in a blanket. His eyes had bags under them and his face was paler than it had ever been.</p><p>“Oikawa” his voice spoke up.<br/>
<br/>
It’d been a while since he’d heard his voice, let alone talked to him.<br/>
<br/>
“Iwa? Iwa, what happened?” He demanded as he walked in the held him in a tight embrace.<br/>
<br/>
“S-She left” he replied, a tear slipping from his eye. A side of him that he barely ever saw.<br/>
<br/>
Oikawa walked them over the bed and sat down with him.</p><p>“Shh I’m here now” he spoke as Iwaizumi chocked on his own tears.<br/>
<br/>
“I was just a w-way to make her ex jealous. I was just a toy for her”<br/>
<br/>
That was when Oikawa stood up, furious.<br/>
<br/>
“She what? I’ll <i>kill</i> her. I’ll fucking murder that bitch”<br/>
<br/>
Iwaizumi held his hand, “Oikawa its f-fine. I’ll be okay. I’ll get over it eventually. I just needed time to myself”<br/>
<br/>
“No! That’s not the fucking point. You deserve someone so special. You deserve to be loved. You deserve someone who’ll fucking love you uncondionally. Someone who’s there for you when you need them—” a tear escaped his own eye before he looked down to him “You’re perfect and you should have someone who treats you so much fucking better.”<br/>
<br/>
“Oikawa—”<br/>
<br/>
Oikawa got on his knees in front of Iwazumi who was still on the bed.<br/>
<br/>
“I want to be that person for you Iwa-chan. I l-like you. I have for a while now. Seeing you with her ripped my heart apart. I want to be the one you hold. The one you love. The one who makes you smile everyday so please, let me love you Iwaizumi.”</p><p>Oikawa looks up with tear filled eyes to see Iwazumi look down with a faint smile on his lips and a tear on his cheek. He stood up and pulled Oikawa up and into his arms. After a while when they let go Iwazumi spoke up. </p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me before?”<br/>
<br/>
“I was scared of losing you and mostly thought that you hated me”<br/>
<br/>
“Oikawa I could never hate you. You mean so much to me.”</p><p>Oikawa looked at his feet, before looking up, gathering his lost confidence and speaking up,<br/>
<br/>
“Iwa-chan can I take you on a date”<br/>
<br/>
“Oikawa—”<br/>
<br/>
He was cut off by an apologetic Oikawa<br/>
<br/>
“I know uh its fine if you don’t want to I understand”<br/>
<br/>
“Oikawa!”<br/>
<br/>
He met his eyes before Iwaizumi laid his lips on Oikawa’s. Oikawa’s eyes shot open in surprise before he melted into it, his hands making their way to Iwaizumi’s hips whose hand were now cupping Oikawa’s face.<br/>
They pulled away, breathless; looking at each other’s flushed faces before Iwaizumi spoke up.<br/>
<br/>
“Yes Oikawa. Yes I’ll let you take me on a date”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys enjoyed this. It'd be great if u could leave kudos or a comment &lt;33 Thank you for reading!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>